Sweet Draw
Sweet Draw - (ang. Słodki rysunek) 12-sto letnia pegazica, Ponysona użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik, obecnie zamieszkuje Cloudsdale. Geneza powstania Więc tak, SD na prawdę jej pierwsza generacja powstała na potrzeby (tak jak 2 i 3, ostatecznie użyłam 3) "projektu" szkolnego w którym z Herosikiem przerabiałyśmy całą klasę na kucyki. Były hejty od strony chłopaków i "lubię to" od strony dziewczyn (taka ciekawostka ^^). Po pewnym czasie znudziła mi się jej trzecia generacja, narysowałam Bleaza z jakąś klaczką, spodobała mi się ona i uznałam, że będzie to nasza SD. Generacje Generacja 1 ' SD w swojej pierwszej generacji miała bardzooooo długie, ciemno-brązowe włosy z różową pasemką (ogon też), miała różowe oczy i nosiła czapkę na głowie. Jej sierść była biała, a jej znaczkiem były wąsy. '''Generacja 2 ' Sweety w drugiej generacji miała krótkie, wzięte do tyłu, czarno-różowe włosy, ogon był takiej samej kolorystyki nosiła łańcuszek z wąsami. Jej znaczek był taki sam jak w pierwszej generacji. Oczy były niebieskie. Sierść była kremowa. '''Generacja 3 Draw w trzeciej generacji miała jasno-niebiesko-różowe włosy i ogon (kręcone), jej sierść była kremowa. Znaczek był taki sam jak teraz. Wygląd Lata 1-3 Traz Ogon i grzywa '''sweety to jej największa zaleta są brązowo-czarne, długie, gęste, zawsze dobrze ułożone i co tu więcej mówić są po prostu piękne. '''Sierść klaczki jest biała oraz różowa na kopytkach, końcach skrzydeł, uszkach i pyszczku. Oczy Draw są duże, niebieskie i wyraziste. Drugi wygląd SD zmienia się w nią nocą, ma wtedy ni krótkie ni długie włosy o jasno-niebiesko-brązowym kolorze. Jej sierść jest biała, na jednym tylnim kopytku ma jasno-niebieskie łaty. Nosi słuchawki i trzy kolczyki w jednym uchu. thumb|400px|Dwie strony SD Pomysłodawczyni WaterDarkPaint, dziękuje c: O kucyku Ten pegaz to kucyk o wielkim i dobrym sercu, poczuciu humoru ale jest bardzoooo leniwa i nieśmiała (czyli odwzorowanie mnie). Sweety od dawna miłowała rysowanie, jak mówi rysowała by wszystko, wszędzie i o każdej porze. Zamieszkuje Cloudsdale. Chodzi do podstawówki dokładniej 6 klasy (po wakacjach). Charakter Dobre serce '''Draw stara się pomagać wszystkim kucykom jakie tylko potrzebują pomocy. '''Poczucie humoru '''Sweety lubi a wręcz uwielbia żartować, często nawet płacze ze śmiechu oraz dostaje tak zwanej "głupawki". '''Lenistwo '''tak Drawy jest leniwa, nawet bardzo, zawsze mówi że coś zrobi, a później i tak tego nie zrobi, bo śpi lub leży na kanapie. '''Nieśmiałość '''Sweet ujawniła swoją nieśmiałość np. wtedy gdy był pierwszy dzień szkoły gdy wszyscy już się poznali a ona sama jak palec stała w koncie nie odzywając się do nikogo, zawstydzona. '''Szaleństwo '''to jej najgorsza strona, czasami zrobi nieśmieszny żart który kogoś obraża ;-;, albo podała raz telefon do swojej cioci, koledze, a ten ją strollował, później miała przerąbane. '''Przyjacielska '''SD jest nieśmiała ale to nie znaczy, że nie może być przyjacielska, jak kogoś już pozna to bardzo szybko zawiera przyjaźnie. '''Niezdara ta klaczka ma tendencje do upuszczania większości jakie trzyma w kończynach, lub potykania się o własne kopyta. Przezwiska Te które lubi: *Sweety *Drawy *Sweet *Draw *SD *( Dla przyjaciół ) Tęczuś Te których nienawidzi: *Grubas *Brzydal *Fajtłapa *Idiotka Historia - znaczek Wszystko zaczęło się gdy Sweet Draw chodziła do 5 klasy, zawsze pięknie rysowała i wszyscy ją chwalili ale tego nie czuła. Pewnego dnia na plastyce malowali farbami klaczka jak zawsze skończyła wcześniej i pomagała innym, w tym momencie na jej prace przez przypadek wylał farbę inny kucyk. Sweety rzuciła się do swojej pracy zaczęła ją czyścić ścierka, czyściła, czyściła ale cała farba nie zeszła, więc pomyślała iż może użyć tej samej ciemno-niebieskiej farby i coś domalować. Po kilku minutach pracy ku jej zdziwieniu robota nie poszła na marne obraz był przepiękny przedstawiał Księżniczkę Lunę i zawisnął w galery na dłuuuugi czas. I w taki sposób Sweet zdobyła znaczek :) . Historia 'Narodziny' Sweet''' Draw przyszła na świat 4 czerwca 2002 roku w Cloudsdale, gdy się urodziła nie oddychała matka (Shining Dust) martwiła się o nią, ale ostatecznie zaczęła oddychać i dostała 10/10 punktów. Lata niemowlęce minęły jej bardzo szybko i mile na zabawie i wyjazdach do parków i placów zabaw. Uczyła się też wtedy mówić i chodzić oraz latać ale nie za dobrze jej to wychodziło. '''Przedszkole Lata przedszkolne minęły tak samo szybko i mile jak lata niemowlęce, poznała wtedy Magic Brush, uczyła się liczyć, czytać i pisać. Najwięcej czasu spędzała na zabawie. Nauczyła się w końcu latać nauczył ją tego tata (wiem, wiem że nie jest pegazem) a zrobił to w taki sposób... Helpy Star (tata SD) przez długie tygodnie zabierał ją do parku w Ponyville w nadziei, że będzie mógł pomóc jej w nauce. Stało tam duże drzewo z gałęziami wiszącymi dokładnie nad piaskownicą. Idelane miejsce do ćwiczeń. Jeśli spadła i nie był wstanie jej złapać, miała przynajmniej miękkie mięsce do lądowania. A spadała często. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko. Że będzie wiele zadrapań i skaleczeń, ale wreszcie po tygodniach pracy udało jej się. Nie był to długi dystans, ale udało jej się. Świętowali to przez cały następny dzień. 'Szkoła' ''Klasa 1: W pierwszej klasie było dobrze poznała nowe koleżanki, kolegów, wspaniałą nauczycielkę. Zauroczyła się też w jednym z chłopaków. Uczyła się bardzo dobrze, zawsze dostawała 4 i 5 a nawet 6, rozwijała umiejętności rysowania, czytania i pisania, brała udziały w wszelkich konkursach i zabawach. Pierwszą klase ukończyła ze średnią 5,00. ''Klasa 2: W drugiej klasie po swoich pierwszych wakacjach w Saddle Arabii spotkała się ponownie z klasą. W szkole szło jej tak samo dobrze jak w pierwszej klasie (jednak czasami miała swoje złe dni). Tym razem miała problemy z czytaniem nagłos, wstydziła się i dostawała 3, ale i tak wcześniej czy później zaliczała czytanie na lepsze oceny. W tej klasie zdarzył się cud wychowawczyni przesadziła ją do chłopaka w którym się podkochiwała, zapoznali się i SD wyjawiła mu jej uczucie, zdziwił się ale zrozumiał, powiedział, że też dzieli ją uczuciem, zostali parą. Nie trwało to długo bo zaledwie 2 miesiące, przez tem czas Sweety zapóściła się, a przez zerwanie przez telefon płakała jeszcze do końca roku. Drugą klasę ukończyła ze średnią 4,73. ''Klasa 3: W tej klasie zaczęło się dokuczanie Sweety przez inne trzy klaczki najgorsze w tym wszystkim było nie to że w kółko mówiły że SD kocha się ciągle w tym ogierze który z nią zerwał i rysunki na ten temat, tylko to że przyłączyła się do nich jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ;-;. Był to najgorszy okres jej życia, nie dość że dokuczały jej klacze to jeszcze zapuściła się z nauką i straciła przyjaciółkę. W tym okresie odkryła coś takiego jak ''You Tube ''i zaczęła oglądać filmy o ''Minecraft'cie. ''Na szczęście szybko zapomniała o przezwiskach, pomogły jaj w tym Dakota i Magic Brush. Trzecią klase ukończyła ze średnią 4,36. ''Klasa 4: SD długo nie mogła się oswoić z tym, że pożegnała się ze starą, miłą i czuła wychowawczynią. Nowa wychowawczyni nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia ani na nie ani na jej rodzicach. Na początku gadała i nowo poznanym kolegą, on zaczął mówić do innego Kaczuszka Momo ( informuję iż sytuacje tu wymienione są brane z mojego realnego życia ^^ ), oczywiście klaczka która się na nią uwzięła usłyszała to i poszła do pani przekręciła historię, małej Sweety oberwało się tak naprawdę za nic. Były oczywiście jakieś plusy w czwartej klasie, w końcu odważyła się i poszła do pani ze sprawą przezwisk, klaczką się oberwało, NPNZ przeprosiła ją i zapytała czy dalej będą się przyjaźnić, ogólnie poszło dobrze. SD czwartą klasę ukończyła za średnią 4,68. ''Klasa 5: W piątej klasie skończyły się jej wszelkie problemy, na nowo zabierała przyjaźnie, poprawiała oceny, zaczęła ćwiczyć (zachodznie sztuki walki) Aikido, zdobyła znaczek, a całe weekendowe dni przegrywała ze swoim kolegą Blazem w ''Minecraft. ''Na początku klasy słabo się uczyła, ale u drugim półroczu podciągnęła się i ukończyła rok z czerwonym paskiem. O rodzinie '''Mama' To klacz (pegaz) o białym umaszczeniu, ma czarną grzywę i ogon. Oczy są niebieskie. Jej znaczkiem jest świecący reflektor oraz gwiazda. Pracuje ona w sklepie z odierzą damską "'' Jacqueline Riu" (czyt. Żaklin Riu). Ma podobny charakter do córki, jest miła, pomocna, gadatliwa i nerwowa. Uwielbia grać w gry planszowe i oglądać programy telewizyjne w stylu "nowy wygląd" lub "domowa odnowa". SD bierze swoją matkę jako jej przyjaciółkę, opowiada jej wszystko od tego co działo się w szkole, aż do spraw prywatnych (intymnych). '''Tata' To ogier (jednorożec) o kremowej sierści, ma czarno-brązową grzywę i ogon. Oczy są zielone. Jego znaczkiem jest czerwony krzyż na białym tle. Pracuje jako przedstawiciel handlowy ''w piekarni, lecz jego prawdziwym talentem jest pomaganie innym, uwielbia to robić. W wolnym czasie słucha muzyki i bawi się z córką (choć nierobi tego często). Jest miły, opiekuńczy, kłamliwy i zapominalski. Sweety kocha swojego tate bez względu na jego charakter. '''Ciocia I Apple ' Wujek Thirsty Apple I Cupcake Kite Przyjaciele i znajomi *Dakota *Magic Brush *Tulipia *Stormy Days *Blaze *Cream Cupcake 'Dakota' Pierwszego dnia szkoły, (jak już wiecie) mała SD sama siedziała w kącie sali, wstydziła się podejść do innego kucyka i zagadać, nawet Magic nie dała rady jej namówić. Podeszła do niej pewna klaczka, i zaczęła "Nazywam się Dakota, a ty?", ''Sweety nieodpowiedziała, lecz jeszcze bardziej przytuliła się do kąta. Dakota zaczęła jeszcze raz "''Jak masz na imię, nie wstydź się odpowiedź". ''Po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziała cichutko "''Sweet Draw", ''Dak zaciągnęła ją razem z Brushie (którą poznała wcześniej) do stołu, usiadły koło niej i wszystkie zaczęły rysować. Następnego dnia SD nie wstydziła się już podejść do klaczki, zagadała do niej, później usiadły razem na stołówce. Gdy klaczki już trochę lepiej się poznały, okazało się, że mają te same zainteresowania. Rozmawiały ze sobą cały przerwy (Magic Brush oczywiście też gadała z nimi), śmiały się, klaczki płakały nawet razem. 'Magic Brush' Przedszkole, a dokładniej drugi rok, do klasy "muchomorki" dołącza nowa uczennica - Magic Brush. Jest ona tak samo nieśmiała jak mała Drawy, lecz jednak to MB pierwsza odważyła się podejść i powiedzieć "''Hej, jak masz na imię?", ''SD śmielej odpowiedziała na pytanie i zaprasza klaczkę do zabawy w "''domek". ''Przez całe dnie bawiły się razem. Nadeszły wakacje, jako iż rodzice SD i rodzice MB bardzo się polubili, wyjechali razem na wakacje do Philadelphii (nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam XD). Klaczki jak i rodzice spędzili je bardzo mile, dziewczynki całe dnie bawiły się przy ich domku, lub pływały na basenie. Dorośli zaś gadali i grali w "''kości". ''thumb|348px|Stormy Days i Sweet Draw 'Tulipia' Poznały się przypadkowo na ślubie siostry mamy Sweety, Tulipia robiła tam zdjęcia. Mała SD zgubiła się po wyjściu z toalety, zakłopotana podeszła do Tulipana i rozpłakana czy wie gdzie są jej rodzice. Ti pocieszyła małą Drawy i poszła szukać z nią rodziców. Po piętnastu minutach poszukiwań, znaleśli się, rodzice SD cały wieczór dziękowali Tulipii za pomoc córce, lecz ta mówiła, że niema za co, a Sweet Draw rozmawiała z Ti resztę wieczoru. "''Co z tego, że nie jesteśmy w tym samym wieku i tak możemy zostać przyjaciółkami". 'Stormy Days ' Niedługo tu coś będzie ;-; 'Blaze' Sweet Draw w czwartej klasie zaczęła wkręcać się w toważystwo chłopaków. Zagadała wtedy Blaze'a a tak naprawdę to on zagadał do niej, gadali o grach, komputerach, ipadach, tabletach, itp. Wkroczyli na temat "Minecraft'a". ''Chłopak zaproponował jej wspólną gre, SD powiedziała że nie ma kąta ale bardzo chętnie by z nim grała, więc Blaze oddał jej swoje konto (to takie romantyczne ;-;). Od tego momentu codziennie kiedy mieli tylko chwilkę grali razem i zaciśniali więzy ;) . '''Cream Cupcake' SD wysiadła z pociągu i była głodna, bo zapomniała jedzenia, a wars był nieczynny. Ktoś jej polecił cukiernie Pinkie Pie, ale SD Niewzięła ze sobą portfelu z pieniędzmi i nie mogła nic kupić. Po drodze do hotelu spotkała Cream, która właśnie rozdawała próbki domowych babeczek. Zaczęł rozmawiać i się zakolegowały. Co myśli o... '... Mane 6' Twilight Sparkle Uznaje ją za uczciwą i dobrą klacz, która zawsze pomoże swoim przyjaciółkom w potrzebie. Nie ma wyrobionej opinii o "Twilicornie". Rarity SD podziwia ją za jej talent (szycie), nie potrafi wytłumaczyć sobie jak ona to robi, że tak pięknie szyje. Uważa, że jest ona najpiękniejszym kucykiem w Ponyville. Pinkie Pie Sweet trochę lubi tego kuca za jej poczucie humoru, dogadują się, lecz Pinkie często ją irytuje. Applejack Uważa ją za bardzo pracowitą klacz, nie gadała z nią nigdy (może raz powiedziała jej "Dzień dobry"), bo uznała, że taka leniwa klacz jak ona nie dogadała by się z takim pracowitym kucem jak AJ. Fluttershy Klacze mają jedną wspólną cechę-nieśmiałość, dobrze im się ze sobą rozmawia. Draw szanuje Fluttershy, niema o niej złej opinii. Rainbow Dash Uważa, że jest ona sprawna oraz odważna i zabawna, ale czasami ukazuje swoją ciemną stronę, jest wtedy dumna i zarozumiała. '... Znaczkowej Lidze' Apple Bloom Miła i ciekawa klacz-te dwa słowa opisują Apple Bloom. Podobnie jak z AJ, SD nie rozmawiała z nią dużo, ale i tak uważa, że musi być ona dobrą siostrą. Sweetie Belle "Mała Rarity", tak mówi na nią klacz, uwielbia (sama nie wie czemu) słuchać jej pięknego śpiewu. Często rozmawiają ze sobą-dogadują się. Scootaloo Dynamiczna i sprawna klaczka, Sweet czasem zasiaduje sobie na trawie i obserwuje jej triki na skuterku, podoba jej się to. Raz poprowadziła z nią dłuższą rozmowę. Babs Seed Nie rozmawiała z nią ani razu, nawet nie widziała jej na oczy, więc nie ma o niej opinii. ''... ''Księżniczkach Celestia Lubi ją, zresztą tak jak wszyctkie księżniczki Equestrii. Nie ma o niej innej opinii. Luna Lubi ją najbardziej ze wszystkich księżniczek, często przesiaduje przed oknem w domu i tylko czeka, aż Luna wzniesie księżyc. Cadance Miła i bardzo dobra-te dwa słowa opisują Cadence. '... Antagonistach' Królowa Chrysalis Lubi ją niezważając na to, że jest zła. Jednym ze znajomych SD jest jej podmieniec. Uważa, że w głębi serca jest ona dobra. Król Sombra Nie ma ona wyrobionej o nim ani dobrej, ani złej opini. Jest neutralna. Discord Nigdy go nie lubiła, wie, że teraz się zmienił, ale i tak nadal wspomina co zrobił z Equestrią kilka lat temu. Nightmare Moon Uważa, że jest ona ładna i nawet troszkę ją lubi ze względu na to, że jest to naprawdę Luna. Talenty i anty-talenty, zainteresowania Rysowanie ' '''Sweety zaczęła bazgrolić jeszcze jako źrebak, rysowała wtedy między innymi: rodziców z siostrą, Księżniczkę Celestię, Lunę i Twilight Sparkle. W piątej klasie podstawówki osiągnęła poziom mistrzowski i wtedy dostała swój znaczek (cutie mark). ^^ '''Informatyka ' SD od 4 klasy zaczęła naprawdę interesować się komputerem, wcześniej ani razu go nie tknęła bo myślała, że to jakaś rzecz zbudowana przez tatę. 'Gotowanie ' Gotowanie nie idzie jej najlepiej, wszystko przypala, lub jej wypadnie z patelni, umie przygotować tylko jajecznicę i tosty. 'Matematyka ' Matematyka od początku szła jej dobrze, uwielbia ją, a najbardziej panią która ją uczy. 'Piłka nożna ' Kiedyś nawet ją lubiła, ale teraz jej nienawidzi, to zostanie kopnięta lub się przewróci, to zostanie wyśmiana bo nie trafiła w bramkę lub kopnęła piłkę za linię boiska. 'Robienie zdjęć ' Robienie zdjęć idzie jej całkiem nieźle, nawet to lubi, ale nienawidzi jak inni robią jej zdjęcia. Ulubione gry na PC "Minecraft" "The Ponies 3" Wygląd ulubionej zabawki z źrebięcych lat SD jako źrebak uwielbiała Księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle, miała ona jej pluszaka, wyglądał on tak samo jak Twilight tylko miał pasemkę w innych kolorach mianowicie różowy i niebieski. Teraz ma ją schowaną gdzieś na strychu, a jej idolką jest Rarity. Zwierzak thumb|184px|Berni Zwierzakiem Sweety jest Pies Berni zaadoptowała ona go ze schroniska bowiem gdy przeglądała stronę internetową (schroniska) zakochała się w nim od razu ^^ . Ulubiona muzyka Ulubionym rodzajem muzyki Drawy jest dubstep ponieważ, jest to trochę dziwne ale on ją odpręża. Najczęściej słucha Skrillex'a i Monstercat'a. Umiejętność władania wiatrem (powietrzem, pogodą) Sweet Draw należy do grupy "Power Mares", ''do grupy prócz niej należą Dakota i Magic Brush. Posiada ona moc władania wiatrem, powietrzem i pogodą. Przemiana następuje wtedy gdy przyłoży do swojego serca Ametyst. Po przemianie jej skrzydła wzmacniają się (aby mogła nimi wywoływać silny wiatr), nosi jasno-niebieską pelerynkę i maskę (nie pamiętam jak to się dokładnie nazywało). CDN Cytaty *" Tak!, co Nie!!!"'' *''"No pacz, paczysz? Nie paczysz!"'' *''"Nie, bo nie"'' *''"Blaze, zagrasz w Minecrafty?"'' *''"Czemu???"'' *''"To je matematyka, tego nie ogarniesz"'' *''"Dakota, Dakota?, Dakota!!!"'' *''"Ciociu, mogę troche ciasta jabłkowego?"'' *''"Hym... może?"'' *''"Lagi! Wększe lagi! Nieeeeee"'' *''"Ponisy, prosze nie tnijcie się"'' *''"Walić to, idę spać"'' Galeria thumb|left|400px Aby zobaczyć całą galerię, kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki